<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry by goldieslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084640">Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove'>goldieslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thought Jaehyun's craving would land them into an unusual thrilling experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is my 30th fanfic! Wow, i really wrote quite a lot!<br/>- I notice there are unfamiliar unsernames liking my fics, i think it means more people are interested in golden child? T.T welcome to the fandom, you won't regret it! Golcha is the best (in my heart)!<br/>- sad news.. my 2 ongoing fics in my draft.. both are around 20k words.. disappeared T.T i don't know what's wrong T.T i'm quite shocked and sad because it took me so long to write those and idk whether i can write them again from the start :(<br/>- This is written after i lost those fics. It's labelled mature because of some words, but it's purely a crack. This is how i cope from losing my fics LOL<br/>- I wrote a fic about cherry ice cream before, and now it's cherry again.. just because the BR cherry jubilee that jaehyun likes haha<br/>- The inspiration from this fic is how jaehyun tret jibeom. Sometimes he'll fight jibeom, sometimes he praise him to no end, like he's in a mood swing XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jibeom-ah.."</p><p>
  <i>Ahh, whose voice is that?</i>
</p><p>"Jibeom-ah.."</p><p>
  <i>The voice sounds so good. But… It's familiar?</i>
</p><p>"Jibeoom-ahhh.."</p><p>He knitted his brows, feeling annoyed when he felt someone shook him. He's tired and still sleepy.</p><p>"JIBEOM-AH! YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW!"</p><p>A hard shove on his side, and a second later, Jibeom woke up  with a thundering pain on his hips and arm. The abrupt pain and shock made him immediately felt alert. He whipped his head around to look at his surrounding.</p><p>Jaehyun was standing near his feet, dim light from the bedside table illuminating his figure.. The man had annoyed look on his face, hands on his hips. But what stood out was his protruding stomach. It was seen clearly, stretching the oversized sweater the man liked to wear. </p><p>His mind immediately forgot about the pain and his husband's irritated face. He always felt warm watching Jaehyun's stomach grew bigger, a visible evidence their baby was growing.</p><p>Their little Cherry.</p><p>"Stop smiling like idiot," Jaehyun muttered, kicking his foot like it's a worthless rock.</p><p>He swore his Jaehyun's wasn't like this. His husband was the sweetest and the purest person he'd ever met. Cherry made Jaehyun like this, but he couldn't blame his precious little Cherry.</p><p>Jibeom struggled to stand up, while Jaehyun was still watching him scarily with crossed arms, and rubbed his sore hips.</p><p>"What's up baby?"</p><p>"Cherry is hungry," Jaehyun grumbled. "She wants the chocolate cookies."</p><p>Jibeom fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, Cherry would want the snack Jaehyun liked the best. No, he didn't accuse Jaehyun for using Cherry as excuse, but his husband had liked chocolate cookies since before pregnancy and Jaehyun said it with his own mouth a few weeks ago that chocolate cookies was his favorite snack, not Cherry's.</p><p>But it was late.</p><p>He remembered he slept after 11 o'clock after massaging Jaehyun's swollen feet. It's probably midnight or even over midnight.</p><p>"Don't we have stock?" He yawned sleepily. "I bought a few packages last week." </p><p>"I ate them all," Jaehyun's face remained the same. "And I want to eat it again."</p><p>"Now?" Jibeom timidly ask, wishing that Jaehyun wouldn't throw tantrum.</p><p>And as he feared, Jaehyun's eyes glinted, a scowl slowly formed on his face.</p><p>"You still ask?" His husband's husky voice raised an octave. "Do you think I will wake you up in the middle of the night because I'm bored? HUH?"</p><p>Jibeom sat in panic. "No, no, of course not, baby-"</p><p>"Whose fault is this? Who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and knocked me up? Whose fault it is now that I got fat, my back and my waist hurt? My feet are swollen, and I still have to cook for you?? I clean the house and stay at home while you go out there having fun??"</p><p>Jibeom was tired, and his emotion was almost got fed. They'd talked about having a child before they got married and Cherry exist because of mutual agreement. And he's not going out to have fun! He worked so hard to provide Jaehyun and their Cherry. On top of that, he had never demanded his husband to do all of those house works! He even suggested to have a helper. But guess who rejected the idea?</p><p>"Do you want me to hold this craving? What if Cherry drools a lot after she's born because her father didn't want to feed her with her favorite food? You know babies remember, Jibeom! What if she hates us??"</p><p>One of the things he thankful for was having a great patience, a very good trait he inherited from is father. He tried to remember the good things Jaehyun did to him and took a deep breath to calm himself. He stood up and wordlessly took Jaehyun's waist and pecked his lips. His husband instantly shut up.</p><p>"I know, I know, it's my fault. I'm sorry hm?" He said, rubbing Jaehyun's chubby cheeks tenderly, then bent down to give a kiss to Jaehyun's protruding stomach. "I'm sorry, Cherry. I'll buy it now. How many package do you want?"</p><p>Jaehyun's face flushed and Jibeom smiled. No matter how angry Jaehyun was, if he apologized and kissed him sweetly, his husband would instantly calm down. After 6 months, he had known the trick although he learnt it in a hard way.</p><p>"T-ten," Jaehyun mumbled, unable to look at him in the eyes. The man looked all flustered and lay back on the bad, covering his body with blanket. "And you better hurry up!"</p><p>Jibeom chuckled. "Alright, be right back, princess."</p><p>Although Jibeom was still sad for leaving the bed, he had no choice. He quietly changed his clothes. After stuffing his wallet into the coat pocket, he left his house.</p><p>The cold night wind felt good. It's the beginning of spring anyway. The road was quiet too, most people probably had fallen asleep in their warm house. People who were still outside were youngsters, and it reminded him of his past.</p><p>Jaehyun was actually far from ideal type. Jibeom always dreamed of a partner who were active and lively, someone who was independent and made his life fun. It's not that Jaehyun didn't make his life fun, but young Jaehyun was a quiet and reserved boy who liked to do cafe tour and enjoyed solitude. </p><p>They often sat next to each other in calculus class. They didn't talk much, and at that time, he was dating someone else. He didn't get close to Jaehyun until 1 year later, they sat side by side again in ethic class. At that time, he found out his boyfriend had been seeing other man behind his back and they broke up not so nicely. </p><p>Jaehyun had became his sun in his darkest moment. Jibeom didn't notice that instead of having fun in arcade or karaoke, it's very meaningful to talk mundane things in cozy little cafe, ordering ice drinks and share pies and chocolate cake. He enjoyed his time with Jaehyun.</p><p>It was Jaehyun who confessed first, but his idiotic self said that they should be friends. They turned a bit awkward after that, just because of the confession.</p><p>What made him change his mind was the great length Jaehyun had made to reach out to him when he was in his second darkest phase in his life. His beloved brother passed away in a car accident, and Jaehyun traveled from Seoul to Busan, skipping class for a whole week just to accompany him and make sure he's fine.</p><p>Thinking about it, he smiled. Jaehyun could be irritating especially since he had cherry in his stomach, but he couldn't hate his husband. Jaehyun, the only son from a rich family, chose him instead of money.</p><p>Their path was not easy. Jaehyun's parents had someone in mind for Jaehyun's future partner, an influential figure, son of another rich family. The couple wasn't thrilled when Jaehyun brought him to meet them. His family wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich either. At that time, he was still struggling to find job and filled the time by working part time in restaurant.</p><p>To make story short, Jaehyun's parents threatened Jaehyun to break up with him or they'll disown him. Jaehyun left the house with only a bag of clothes, banging on his studio apartment, and forced his way in.</p><p>The sole heir left the luxury house and lived with him since the. Not only that, Jaehyun also tried to find work, and like him, Jaehyun did some part time jobs while waiting for job call. He remembered Jaehyun's first part time job was washing dishes in Korean restaurant, and he remembered Jaehyun's smooth flawless hand turned dry and peeled off. But the man didn't even complain. Jaehyun even said he preferred living that way because Jaehyun loved him.</p><p>That's when he knew he had to marry this guy.</p><p>They found out later that Jaehyun's parents' threat was only an empty threat. The couple found him a month later after knowing that their son didn't, and wouldn't give up. They got their blessings, and things turned better after that. Both him and Jaehyun found a permanent job, and a few years later they gor married. Now, 4 years after the marriage, they're expecting a daughter.</p><p>His steps were light as he thought of Jaehyun and their little Cherry. Ever since they found out their baby was going to be a girl, they called her cherry, simply because Jaehyun loved cherry flavor ice cream, and the name itself sounded pretty and cute.</p><p>The small mart was almost empty. There's only the owner, a middle old man, in the cashier and two other customers, a college student couple. He slightly greeted the man in the cashier and immediately went to the aisle where the chocolate cookies were. He knew already, he'd bought the item so many times. He just hoped there were 10 packages in stock, or else Jaehyun wouldn't be pleased.</p><p>Luckily there was a lot of stocks on the rack. He immediately put 10 packages to his cart. While he's there, he thought he could buy milk and some other snacks that his husband liked. As he walked to the cashier, suddenly two men with mask and black clothes rushed in.</p><p>"Everybody get down!" Both of the man raised a gun towards them.</p><p>The college girl shrieked and hid behind his boyfriend, while him and the boy immediately raised his hand in surrender. Jibeom swallowed thickly, he was terribly afraid.</p><p><i>Please don't hurt us.</i> He chanted repeatedly. In his panicked state, he remembered Jaehyun and Cherry were waiting for him at home. If he died, who'll take care of them? Jaehyun would be a single parent and Cherry would grow without a father. No!</p><p>Once the masked men saw him and the couple stood still, once of them ran to the owner and threw a bag at him.</p><p>"Put all the money inside!" The man instructed, and the owner cowered in fear and immediately opened the cash register and put the money inside. </p><p>Although he felt sorry for the old man, he hoped the robbers would leave soon once they get the money. However, his phone suddenly rang.</p><p>The couple gasped while looking at him in horror, and without thinking he took his phone out to reject the call. He had no idea how his phone was not in silent mode. It must be his bad luck. The nervousness made him pressed the wrong button. Instead pressing the reject button, he answered the call instead.</p><p>"KIM JIBEOM WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? HURRY UP-"</p><p>"Drop the phone or I'll shoot you!" The robber who was at the cash register shouted at him.</p><p>Although it was not on speaker, Jaehyun's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. His husband imediately shut up once he heard the robber's voice.</p><p>"J-Jibeomie?"</p><p>Jibeom immediately ended the call and dropped his phone to the floor. "I-I'm sorry.."</p><p>The robbers were glaring at him and he was really afraid they'll shoot him. To his relief, the robber in the cash register turned his attention to the owner again while the other one stood still, but still pointing the gun to his direction.</p><p>In the midst of tension, a man walked in to the mart and in shock, he shouted, "THIEF!!"</p><p>The robber immediately pulled the newcomer in and punch him, before throwing the man to his and the couple's direction. "You a piece of trash!" He spat before turning to the other robber. "Hurry up!"</p><p>The other robber finally shove the old man until he fell to the floor and put the money in the bag by himself. However, once they're done, a policeman suddenly came while pointing a gun to the robbers. "Put your gun down!"</p><p>Jibeom could see people started to gather in front of the mart. The panic robber went to take the owner as hostage while the other one suddenly run to him and pinned him while pointing gun to his temple. His body shuddered at the cold gun on his skin.</p><p>"No.. Please don't kill me. I have a pregnant husband at home, our daughter will be born soon. Please don't kill me."</p><p>"Shut up!" The robber hissed. "Put down your gun or I'll shoot him!" The man told the police. </p><p>"Release the hostage, or I won't harm you."</p><p>"Hah," The robber who took the owner as hostage mocked the policeman. "Drop your gun and let us leave. I won't hesitate to kill them."</p><p>Jibeom felt like he's going to faint when he felt movement from behind him and suddenly he heard gunshot, then a scream from outside the mart. The robber who held him had shot the ceiling as a warning. </p><p>"Drop your gun!!"</p><p>Jibeom felt cold sweat running on his nape. It was so close. It could be him who'll have a bullet hole on his body.</p><p>The policeman glared. "Some others are on their way here. You're-"</p><p>"JIBEOMIEEEE!!"</p><p>The policeman's words was cut by a loud husky voice that sounded familiar. Jibeom almost faint for the second time.</p><p>Jaehyun's hair was sticking out messily. He was still in pajama pants and baby blue sweater he wore to sleep. There's a stain of chocolate milk in front of the sweater.</p><p>"Jibeomie.." Jaehyun muttered in disbelieve when he saw his husband with a gun pointed at his temple.</p><p>"J-Jaehyun.. What are you doing here?" Jibeom choked. He was so scared that he wanted to cry. "Get out!"</p><p>"N-No.. Jibeom.." For a second, Jaehyun seemed lost. But a second later, his eyes turned fiery. "Get your hands of my Jibeom!!"</p><p>Jibeom's eyes widened in horror, watching Jaehyun strode in with angry but confident step to his direction. "Baby what are you doing???" He shouted in panic, and he screamed when the robber drew the gun from his temple and pointed it out at Jaehyun instead. However, Jaehyun's steps didn't falter.</p><p>"Are you crazy?? Back off!!" Jibeom hysterically shouted the his husband. Jaehyun must have lost his mind!</p><p>"Shoot me!" Jaehyun challenged. "Shoot me if you dare! I'll hunt you down as a ghost! I won't let you hurt my husband!"</p><p>Jaehyun was like a man possessed while Jibeom was freaking out. Anytime the robber could pull the trigger and Jaehyun..</p><p>Probably the saying was right, desperate times call for desperate measures. Jibeom didn't know where did he get the bravery, and the strength. He had never been an athletic kid, he had never had taekwondo lesson, he had never had gut to defy the rules either. He just like to live his life peacefully. </p><p>But at that time, his body moved on its own accord. He stomped on the robber's foot as hard as he can while tackling the arm that was holding the gun. The robber accidentally fired. Everybody was screaming, but JIbeom focused on holding the robber's body. The gun slipped off from the man's hand and he immediately kicked it away. With no gun, now they both rolled on the floor throwing punches to each other.</p><p>The robber had a big body and soon Jibeom found himself pinned to the ground while his face received numerous hits. He tried to block the attack but it's too brutal. His face hurt a lot, making him hard to move.</p><p>"You punk!"</p><p>Suddenly the heavy weight was lifted up from his body. His eyes were wide in disbelieve as he watched his 7 month pregnant husband pushed the robber with all his might and when the robber fell down, Jaehyun kicked the man violently like he's kicking cockroach at home.</p><p>Ignoring the pain, he stood up and rushed to Jaehyun. He couldn't let anything happen to Jaehyun and Cherry!</p><p>"Baby calm down please!" He tried to stop his husband but Jaehyun shrugged him away instead. "Baby! Jaehyun!"</p><p>He circled his arms around Jaehyun's body and at the same time he saw some armed policemen came in and crowding the robber who had the mart owner as hostage. Feeling cornered, the man finally dropped the gun and let the police took him. Two policemen came and helped him to hold Jaehyun while two others dragged the beater robber away.</p><p>Jaehyun finally stopped struggling. His husband was heaving  hard, eyes strained to the robbers back, and when their eyes met, Jaehyun's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, Jibeomie, you're bleeding!" He shrieked while cupping his face to analyze his wound. "What to do?"</p><p>But he didn't care that he's bleeding, the important thing was Jaehyun was safe. He was safe. Jaehyun didn't have to be a single father and Cherry would grow up with an awesome father by her side. His heart was still beating fast from adrenaline.</p><p>He pulled Jaehyun and hugged him dearly. "God, what were you thinking? Babe, you must be crazy, how come you challenged the robber. He has a gun! What if he shoot you?? What if something happens to Cherry??"</p><p>He was crying his frustration out. But his husband must have gone crazy. He didn't know what happened, but he hoped it's not because of Cherry.</p><p>"Jibeomie, I can't let him harm you," He said seriously, and suddenly Jaehyun giggled at him. Jaehyun freaking giggled in this situation!</p><p>"Jibeomie, do you know you look so cool just now? I don't know you can fight! And did you do it for me?? Awww!!" Jaehyun peppered him with kisses, and it made Jibeom uncomfortable. Aside from it makes his wound hurt, but also because he saw a policeman stood awkwardly two meters away. Looked like the policeman wanted to talk to him but hesitant to interrupt.</p><p>"W-wait.. I think this is nor the right time.." He stammered, trying to break away from the kiss without hurting Jaehyun's feeling.</p><p>Jaehyun gasped, eyes widening. "You're right! You're hurt! Come, let's get you patch up!" He said and suddenly his husband left him. "Please someone help my husband! He's hurt!"</p><p>Jibeom stood rooted on the ground with crushed chocolate cookies around him. He silently watched Jaehyun talking with the policeman, or were they arguing? Jaehyun was frowning while talking and occasionally pointed at him.</p><p>He really couldn't understand Jaehyun. But suddenly it dawned to him. Despite the risk, Jaehyun was trying to save him. And now his husband was frantic trying to find anybody who could treat his wound.</p><p>His heart felt like it's being squeezed. Tears flowed from his eyes and he tried to wipe it. Suddenly he fell into an emotional wreck. He's shocked, he's relieved, he felt so overwhelmed.</p><p>Jaehyun immediately rushed to his side, asking him in worry why he cried, whether he felt hurt somewhere. He shook his head. With teary eyes, he gazed at his husband. The love of his life.</p><p>"I just love you a lot," He croaked out. "I love you.. and our Cherry too."</p><p>Jaehyun was stunned, but then his gaze softened and pulled him into a hug. Jibeom's hands instantly flew to his husband's hips. He didn't want to make Cherry got squeezed felt suffocated.</p><p>"I love you too, Jibeommie."</p><p>Jibeom thought ir's been a while since Jaehyun said 'I love you' to him. The last one was before the pregnancy. He didn't realize how he missed to hear ir from his husband's mouth. </p><p>He cried harder.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Jibeom-ah!"</p><p>Jibeom's eyes snapped open. </p><p>"Jibeom-aaahhhh!!!"</p><p>Alarm blared in his head. He threw his blanket away and rushed out from the room.</p><p>"What? Why?? Is it time yet? Cherry wants to come out?" He frantically asked, but once he's out from the room, he's greeted by a healthy looking Jaehyun carrying a big package.</p><p>Doctor said Jaehyun could give birth anytime soon. That's why lately he felt anxious and suffering from insomnia. He's worried Jaehyun would give birth when he's in the office or when he's sleeping. These days, he would ask his parents or parents in law to accompany Jaehyun at him while he's working.</p><p>He ignored the questioning look from his husband quickly took the package from Jaehyun's hands. "I've told you to not lift heavy things."</p><p>"It's not heavy!" Jaehyun protested while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"It is!" He said. The box wasn't that heavy, but he wouldn't risk it. "What is it? Did you order something?"</p><p>"It's from Mr. Hwang," Jaehyun chuckled in glee as he opened the box. Jibeom gaped to see what's inside. There must be at least 20 packages of Jaehyun's favorite chocolate cookies.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"It's so many!! And I haven't even finished the cookies he sent me last month!" Jaehyun's eyes sparkled as he carefully took a package of the snack and cradled it on his chest like he's holding a baby. "Mr. Hwang is the best," He said dreamily.</p><p>Ever since the robbing incident, the owner of the mart, Mr. Hwang had been sending gifts for him and Jaehyun from time to time. The old man said it's thanks to Jaehyun and him, the robbers got caught. At first the man sent them fruits and even baby stuffs. But after he found out Jaehyun's obsession with chocolate cookies, they'll get the package from the old man every time he restocked the product in his mart.</p><p>Talking about chocolate cookies, theoretically, Jaehyun's shouldn't have had cravings anymore. It's strange. Jaehyun liked that chocolate cookies since forever, but not to the point like this. </p><p>Doctors had told him to cut some sugar intake when they last visit to hospital. Jaehyun had gotten plumper lately. He didn't really mind. Jaehyun's squishy cheeks are cute, and he liked the soft feeling when holding his husband close to him. But it wasn't good for Jaehyun's health, and he knew sooner or later, Jaehyun would regret this. His husband was kind of strict to diet before they had Cherry. He didn't want Jaehyun to get stressed over losing weight later.</p><p>Thankfully, although the cravings hadn't end, Jaehyun's mood had gotten much better. In fact, his husband had gotten clingy and loving.</p><p>"Remember, 1 package maximum for every 3 days. Doctor said, not me."</p><p>Jaehyun pouted but he took a package and opened it. "I know," His husband said before taking a small bite of the cookies.</p><p>Jibeom couldn't help but laugh. "Come here," He steered his husband from kitchen to the living room. Jaehyun immediately curled on his side, still clutching chocolate cookies carefully.</p><p>It's Saturday, and it felt good to spend the whole day with his husband. Jaehyun would usually talk about Cherry, how she'd gotten active, and how he wanted to dress her in cute clothes with cherry pattern. Or how he would learn how to braid hair for Cherry. It's fascinating to hear Jaehyun's imagination for Cherry. He'll also humored his husband by giving his own opinions, like how he planned to take Cherry to music class to learn piano or violin, and they'll take her to Busan and play in the beach. </p><p>However, that day Jaehyun didn't say anything. His husband only silently eating his cookies, bit by bit as if it's the last piece of cookie he had. Now it's Jibeom's turn to sulk.</p><p>"Me or cookies?" He asked. Jaehyun looked at him curiously.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"If you have to choose one, which one will you choose? Me or your cookies?"</p><p>"You," Jaehyun said after 10 seconds of silence, not that he counted. Jibeom pressed his lips thinly.</p><p>Looking at his annoyed face, Jaehyun laughed and put his cookies on the table. The pregnant man carefully climbed on his lap and gave him a big peck on his lips. Jibeom's hands immediately found Jaehyun's hips, securing the man on his lap. Jibeom could taste chocolate from Jaehyun's lips.</p><p>"Stop sulking. I said I choose you."</p><p>"Yes, but it took you so long to decide."</p><p>"What matter is my final answer right?" Jaehyun grinned. At the sight of his happy husband, Jibeom forgot his annoyance.</p><p>"Cherry or cookies?"</p><p>"Cherry of course," Jaehyun replied immediately, and then he laughed realizing this time he had chosen Cherry over cookies without even thinking. Jibeom couldn't help but chuckle too.</p><p>"Me or Cherry?" He asked again.</p><p>It took Jaehyun 5 seconds to answer. "Both."</p><p>Jibeom was satisfied with that.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>